A Trip to Scotland
by Drewdy59
Summary: Thomas and Emily go to Scotland. Simple. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR PEOPLE WHO DIDN'T THINK I WAS DEAD!_**

 ** _A Trip to Scotland_**

It was a sunny day on the island of Sodor. Thomas was waking up extra early today, for he wanted to be on his best behavior. These days, Sir Topham Hatt chooses some engines to visit their hometown again, and their family. The best part was that they got to take a friend along. Most engines would take their girlfriends. Edward went back to his railway with Molly, Gordon and Belle went to America with Caitlin and Connor, and Toby showed Mavis around his tramway. Just as he was waiting for the porter to couple him up, Sir Topham Hatt walked over.

"Ah Thomas, leave Annie and Clarabel at the shunting yards. Rosie will take your train."

"Yes sir. May I ask why?"

"It's because you are leaving."

Thomas was excited.

"To where, sir?"

"To Scotland!"

"SCOTLAND?"

"Why, you seem surprised. I do want the first couple on this railway to visit each other's hometown."

Emily chuffed up next to him, and smiled.

"So, after Scotland, we're going to Brighton?"

"Yes Thomas. I am giving you two months off on a trip."

"Oh sir. Thank you!"

"Okay you two. Your ship comes in soon. Go to the docks."

"Yes sir."

After Thomas left his coaches and smiled at Rosie, who was collecting her own coaches, Thomas and Emily rushed off to the docks. To their surprise, everyone was waiting there. Edward, who was always a father to him, buffered up.

"Promise to be safe?"

"I do."

"I wish you luck. Have fun."

"I will."

Edward backed away, and Gordon steamed up. Thomas braced himself for the teasing that never came. Gordon spoke quietly.

"Thomas, I know I was rude to you, but it was always because I was jealous. I envied your love life, I envied your happiness, heck, I even envy your cheekiness! Just keep in mind, I am your friend."

Thomas smiled at the big blue engine. He smiled back. Just then, Thomas saw someone that he never thought will make it. It was Henry. He rushed into the docks, just as soon as he delivered the fish. Henry screeched to a stop right in front of Thomas.

"Sorry I'm late. Just wanted to say goodbye, and that we'll miss you."

"Thank you, Henry."

Lastly, Thomas's best friend, Percy, puffed forwards.

"Percy…"

"Sh… Be happy to be with Emily, your friend, your girlfriend, your eternal love. I am a friend in your heart, and where ever you are, you will be safe. I will miss you, Thomas."

With that Percy backed away. Cranky turned and smiled.

"I'll miss you Thomas."

"Thank you Cranky, I'll miss you too."

Cranky lifted Thomas onto the boat's deck. Soon enough, Emily's tender came onboard, then Emily. The two of them were placed on the same line. They smiled.

"So Tommy, our first trip together. To my hometown, then yours."

"It is Em. This will be fun."

Just then, Cranky lowered a certain black tender on board. Then the engine.

"Hello you two. Off to Scotland?"

"Donald!"

"Brother!"

"Don't forget me!"

Douglas just got on board.

"Hello, Douglas."

"Hello, Em."

Thomas threw a questioning glance at the three of them. Emily explained.

"The two of them was calling me that since we worked with each other in Scotland. They are like my brothers."

"Oh."

The twins exchanged looks. They soon realized that Em was Thomas's pet name for Emily. Soon, the boat was on the way to Scotland. Donald and Douglas soon went to sleep. Thomas and Emily, however, noticed, and used this opportunity to spend some time with each other. They were able to inch forwards, by just enough. Soon enough, the two of them were frenching away through the night. Emily was doing this on purpose. She had a surprise for Thomas at night. Soon enough, the two of them fell asleep. It was late morning when they arrived on Scotland. The ship's horn had waken them up. Donald was being taken off the docks first, then Douglas. Soon, it was Thomas's turn. When he was lowered onto the docks, he couldn't see the twins anywhere, except for a mob of engines on a siding. He heard Donald and Douglas's whistle. They pushed away from the mob and went over to Thomas. The mob's attention turned from the twins to Thomas.

"Guys, this is Thomas. The Thomas. The famous Thomas."

The group was silent. Then, Emily was lowered onto the docks.

"My boyfriend."

 _HEY Y'ALL I will be uploading more and whenever I can. Thanks for reading!_

 _\- Drewdy59_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two: The Beginning of the Start_**

* * *

The crowd of Scots grew silent, then started to talk.

"Donald, you never…"

"It's been a while Douglas."

"Are you the real Tho-"

"Emily, how on earth did you manage to get Thomas, the real Thomas, as your boyfriend?"

Thomas knew that his was getting out of hand, so he blew his whistle.

"Hello everyone. I am the real Thomas. If there's anything you want to know, please, feel free to ask, one by one."

A female engine that looked just like Emily puffed forwards.

"How was it the first time you declared your love for each other and kissed?"

Emily rolled her eyes.

"Thomas, this is my sister, Amelia. She is quite dirty minded. Never mind. She is very dirty minded."

"Hello, Amelia. Nice to meet you. Should I tell her Emily?"

"Sure. There isn't anything embarrassing about it."

Thomas smiled, and started to tell them the days before.

"It was a long time ago…"

* * *

 ** _The Start of Their Love_**

* * *

It was a long time ago on the island of Sodor. It was only a few days after a certain emerald green Stirling engine arrived. Percy was out with the mail train, Henry was out with his Flying Kipper, and Gordon was pulling the late night express. The two mixed traffic engines, Edward and James were sleeping quite deeply. Thomas steamed quietly out of the sheds. Every time he went to sleep, he would have the same dream: He was kissing an engine. He didn't know who it was. He could only see a brief outline. He was passing by Knapford sheds. He saw the sleeping form of his faithful coaches, Annie and Clarabel, along with Emily's coaches. He smiled. He was mad at Emily for "stealing" his coaches, but she made it up by rescuing Oliver from having a crash with Thomas. Then, he saw Emily. A certain bubbling feeling in his boiler, not from his coal, but from emotions. He blushed. He was in love with Emily. He was about to pass on, then he heard Emily sigh.

"Aw… I wish I could see it…"

Thomas chuffed over with curiosity.

"Hi Emily, sorry I over heard. See what?"

"Hello, Thomas. I wish I can see the lights."

"What lights?"

"Auroras."

"Oh… you can tell me what those are later. Emily, I'm sure that it is beautiful, but there is a very beautiful and lovely place that only I know. Would you like to see?"

"Oh yes…"

"Okay."

Thomas turned around on the turntable, and told Emily to follow her. Emily smiled, and spoke quietly to herself.

"This is like a date with Thomas… I love it."

Thomas's steam pressure seemed to rocket up. He was happy as he went to his place. Thomas made his way across the island. A place he loved on the railway was a secret place. Soon, he turned onto an old set of tracks. Emily was worried, but was glad to see that it wasn't bumpy. They rolled along. Then, Thomas stopped and turned onto the track on the side. Emily followed. Then, she gasped. It was a lake. A lake with an island in the middle. Thomas went into a loop siding, and turned around. When he came back, Emily was still looking at the view.

"Wow…"

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Yes… wow…"

Suddenly, Emily burst into tears. Her mind has in pieces. She missed their siblings, she still felt guilty about taking Thomas's coaches, and there was one more. She just couldn't help but think of her dream. He hopes of having Thomas as her boyfriend, her love. Thomas buffered up to her.

"What's wrong Emily?"

Thomas looked at her, then suddenly, Emily kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh my, I'm sorry Thomas. I'm so sorry."

She rushed back towards the main line. Thomas, still stunned about what happened, blinked twice, the went back on the loop siding to follow Emily. Then he realized. He could never catch up with Emily. He knew that she used to be an express engine back in Scotland. There was no way that he can catch up and talk to her until they meet again tomorrow back at the yards. So he went back to where Emily was, trying not to cry. Needless to say, he did not succeed.

* * *

 ** _Back at Scotland_**

* * *

Thomas smiled and told the crowd, "Emily can tell you what happened, I was still trying to find her."

Emily smiled and resumed the story.

* * *

 ** _The Wisest of Them All_**

* * *

Edward was steaming around, just looking about the night sky. He stopped at his station and let of steam. Then he heard a quite swirl of steam. Edward puffed forward to see an emerald green tender that he was fond of.

"Emily…"

Edward went onto a turntable and reversed until he could see her face. It was streaked with tears with fresh ones pouring out.

"Emily, what are you doing here?"

Emily just let out another cry. Edward rolled forward and latched onto her. He then started to sing a song.

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Moments so dear_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _How do you measure-measure a year_

 _In daylights- in sunsets_

 _In midnights- in cups of coffee_

 _In inches- in miles_

 _In laughter- in strife_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _How do you measure a year in the life_

 _How about love_

 _How about love_

 _How about love_

 _Measure in love_

 _Seasons of love_

 _Seasons of love_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Journeys to plan_

 _Five hundred twenty-five thousand_

 _Six hundred minutes_

 _How do you measure the life_

 _Of a woman or a man_

 _In truth that she learns_

 _Or in times that he cried_

 _In bridges he burned_

 _Or the way that she dies_

 _Its time now to sing out_

 _Though the story never ends_

 _Lets celebrate_

 _Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love_

 _Remember the love_

 _Remember the love_

 _Measure in love_

 _Seasons of love_

 _Seasons of love_

When Edward was done singing, he saw that Emily was sleeping peacefully with a slight smile on her face. He smiled himself, then gently pulled her to Tidmouth Sheds. He gently pushed her into his own berth, and went to sleep at his station himself. He sighed. In the morning he'll talk to her.

* * *

The song is Seasons of Love by from the musical RENT, written by Jonathan Larson

-Drewdy59


End file.
